Captain America's Confidence
by MadeHartt
Summary: Even Captain America needs confidence. sonfic.Review please. redid it much better


Steve Grant Rogers walked around the corner to the café and sat down with a black coffee and looked around. She wasn't here yet but she would be soon. He waited and was half way down with coffee when he saw her. She walked in with her slow and steady pace to the register.

**_Wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all_**

**_Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet_**

**_As what I can't have_**

Her waist length red hair swayed as she walked by and her green eyes shined. She had on the most beautiful clothes when she walked in. Her pants complemented her shape and the button up t-shirt had two bottoms undone at the top.

**_Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair_**

**_round your finger_**

**_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_**

**_What I feel about you._**

He had come here almost two months now but never talked to her. As strange as it seemed Captain America was scared of this 5'7" girl. He had faced Nazis, aliens, and superhuman threats head on but he couldn't talk to this beautiful girl. Well besides the fact that being Captain America made it difficult for him to have a relationship she was a colleague.

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_**

**_and cannon ball into the water_**

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_**

**_For you I will_**

**_For you I will_**

He decided it was time to go and walked to the register to pay for it. She smiled as he came to the register.

"Steve, what a nice surprise" she smiled in her Russian accent

**_Forgive me if I st-stutter_**

**_From all of the clutter in my head_**

**_Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes_**

**_Like a water bed_**

Her eyes how much more beautiful could they be? The first thing you notice is there charming emerald green. At 130 he was a sucker for pretty eyes.

**_Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways_**

**_a thousand times, no more camouflage_**

**_I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall._**

He had seen her a lot when he came to this place and he was always here at the time she was, early morning when almost no one was there. When he first saw her his heart stopped, he had meant to ask her on a date but he found his throat stopped when he tried and wound up looking like a fool. She had let it go and they had a very understanding colleague relationship.

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_**

**_And cannon ball into the water_**

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_**

**_For you I will_**

A man walked in after he went out and went up to her on her break. She ran out and kissed him on the cheek. He felt his blood run cold. He had set himself up: She had a boyfriend. He was good looking: red hair, blue eyes, and a good 5'7". He himself was not bad looking blond and blue eyes all-American 6'2". Guess she liked a more exotic guy, his type was getting boring.

**_You always want what you can't have_**

**_But I've got to try_**

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_**

**_For you I will_**

**_For you I will_**

**_For you I will_**

**_For you_**

She wasn't back yet and it was starting rain. 'Maybe he was friend' he thought 'Maybe he could just be family or something'. He was pacing around his room until he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. He had never known himself to give up so easily.

**_If I could dim the lights in the mall_**

**_And create a mood I would_**

**_Shout out your name so it echoes in every room, yeah_**

He grabbed his coat and ran out of the Avengers Mansion. Wasp came out as he took of on his motorcycle. "Wonder where he's going?" she said to herself.

**_That's what I'd do,_**

**_That's what I'd do_**

**_To get through to you_**

He saw her come out getting drenched by the rain. Her short red hair stuck to her face, as he got closer. She seemed happy.

"Oh hey Captain what are you doing here?" she smiled.

"Well I just wanted to knew if you had a ride home" it was a lame excuse she had a car.

"You should have stuck around my friend was dying to see you" she said

"Friend?" he questioned

"Oh well a very old friend and when I told him you always came here he jumped n the first train over." She sighed

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_**

**_And cannon ball into the water_**

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_**

**_For you I will_**

"Uh hey Natasha, I was wondering if maybe you weren't busy would you like to go to dinner?" he asked quickly

"Of course" she smiled

**_You always want what you can't have_**

**_But I've got to try_**

**_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_**

**_For you I will_**

**_For you I will_**

**_For you I will_**

She grabbed his hand and led him to her car. He would come back and for his motorcycle later.

**_For you I will_**


End file.
